This invention relates generally to the fitting of golf clubs to user-golfers in order to improve their play and scores. More specifically, it concerns adjustments in head and handle positions relative to the shaft, on a "fitting" club, and obtaining accurate measurement indications of such adjustments, so that a custom club, or set of clubs, may be crafted for the golfer, and embodying the indicated positions of head and handle.
Golfers commonly purchase golf clubs which "feel" most appropriate to them, considering their heights, arm lengths, and acquired stances when addressing a golf ball. This necessitates trying a large number of different clubs, and most frequently, the golf cannot find a set of clubs which is best fitted to him in terms of "lie" of the head, head face angularity relative to vertical, and club "length" as determined by distance of the handle from the club head. There exists a need for a quick, efficient solution to this problem.